Tom Riddle y su encuentro con la misteriosa Sala de Menesteres
by LyraBlack019
Summary: Tom Riddle iba escondiendose de los profesores, cuando por accidente descubre la Salsa de los Menesteres. Este fic participa en el reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Este fanfic participa en el reto "**Aniversario**" de foro "**La Sala de los Menesteres**"

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle y su encuentro con la misteriosa Sala de Menesteres<p>

* * *

><p>Era la noche de navidad de 1943, un alumno de sexto año de Hogwarts, con el emblema de Slytherin, iba caminando por los pasillos del castillo bien entrada a la madrugada, llevando con el unos libros antiguos de magia oscuro, escrito con letras serpenteantes. Caminaba con precaución, mirando de un lado a otro y con los oídos afinados para estar alerta a cualquier señal de ruidos de pasos acercándose a él.<p>

Tom Riddle se escabulló del baño de las niñas, su intención era bajar directamente a las mazmorras, pero por el camino que tenía que echar escucho a unos profesores haciendo su guardia, así que tuvo que subir varios pisos para que ningún docente le viera deambulando por los pasillos, cuando creyó que en séptimo piso de momento estaba a salvo, y podría bajar a las mazmorras por otro camino, descubrió que al final del pasillo se acercaba el cenador con su gata, así que dio la vuelta delante de un retrato, mientras que trataba de encontrar un lugar donde esconder esos libros, pero desgraciadamente por el otro lado también podía escuchar más pasos que se acercaba a la dirección de donde él se encontraba, desesperado empezó a dar vueltas en círculo pensado en donde podría esconder los libros, sin darse cuenta de que una puerta se estaba formando.

Cuando se fijo de nuevo en la pared vacía, se asombro cuando descubrió que se había creado una puerta, con rapidez pero con precaución se adentro en esa misteriosa sala. Pudo observar que en el interior de esa sala se encontraba muchos libros y objetos, que según pudo determinar, echándole una rápida hojeada a algunos objetos, que llevaban años guardados en ese lugar y que muchas de esas cosas eran oscuras y otras de dudosa legalidad. Asombrado por este nuevo descubrimiento, se pregunto de donde había salido esa Sala y cómo se llamaba.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando estuvo seguro de que hubiera pasado el peligro salio de esa sala prometiendo volver y buscar información sobre ella, dejando los libros en ese lugar, ya que estaba seguro que nadie de los que residían en el Colegio tenía conocimiento de esa Sala, aparte del hecho de que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en sus casas celebrando la navidad.

A la mañana siguiente estuvo investigando en los libros que hablaban sobre Hogwarts alguna información sobre la misteriosa Sala, así que fue a preguntar a los seres que más sabían del castillo y sus funciones, sin perder mucho tiempo, antes del almuerzo, Tom se encontraba en el interior de la cocina siendo atendido por los elfos domésticos, con sutileza el chico empezó a preguntar sobre dicha Sala.

La información que consiguió a través de los elfos lo fascino, según ellos no sabía exactamente dónde estaba la ubicación, pero sabían que existía porque había muchos rumores acerca de esa sala, bautizada por los elfos "La Sala que viene y va" o "La Sala de los Menesteres", descubrió que esa sala te proporcionaba lo que necesitabas, desde un lavabo hasta una librería, tan solo tenía que pedir lo que deseabas.

Tom salió de la cocina más feliz y ambicioso que nunca, queriendo probar los límites de esa fascinante Sala de Menesteres, así que corrió hacia el gran Comedor y después fue directo a la Sala para descubrir todo los secretos que esa Sala tenía y poder sacarle todo el potencial que podía para sus fines, hasta de seguro podría conseguir más información sobre los horocruxes que el idiota de su profesor de pociones. Con esos objetivos en mente se dirigió a la majestuosa y mítica Sala de Menestere

* * *

><p>Olaa! Weno aquí les dejo este fanfic, espero que les guste!<p>

Un Saludo!


End file.
